


I Brought You Coffee!

by swankyturnip76



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, robbie rotten isn't that rotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Sportacus brings Robbie coffee on a rainy day.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	I Brought You Coffee!

**Author's Note:**

> I was in kind of a writer's slump because of a lot of rough life stuff happening to me but here's something short and fluffy to try and get me back in the groove!

“What do you want, Sportasnot?”

The elf was holding a cup tightly against his chest under a blue umbrella. The rain had been coming down for a few hours now and the elf’s shoes and the bottom of his pants were soaked.

“Hi Robbie!” the elf called to the periscope. “The kids and I went to try out that new beverage place by Stephanie’s house but the worker gave me coffee by mistake. I was wondering if you would like it?”

“Go away!”

“Please, Robbie? I can’t drink it and don’t want it to go to waste!”

_Hmm._ Coffee did sound pretty good right about now. And Robbie _had_ been up for over 24 hours working on his latest sche – design, his latest _design_ – to get Sportacus to leave town for good. And it would be a shame to let coffee go to waste...

Giving a sigh of resignation, Robbie opened the door to his lair and let Sportacus enter. Miraculously, the elf managed to not spill a single drip of the liquid as he entered the lair, closed his umbrella, and turned to face Robbie with a huge grin.

“Thank you for letting me in!”

Robbie just huffed and held out a hand to receive the drink. Sportacus quickly forfeited the coffee and rocked back and forth on his heels.

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to try it?”

Robbie narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What’s with the urgency, Sportaquestions? Did you poison it?”

Sportacus’s mouth fell open. “Never! I just…hoped you would like it.”

Robbie glared at him for a moment longer before rolling his eyes and turning away from the elf. “Whatever. Thank you for the drink. You may leave now.”

“Oh come on, Robbie! At least let me stay for a bit!”

“Fat chance. I’m busy.”

Sportacus lifted an eyebrow as he leaned forward a bit. In a hushed tone, he asked, “Are you working on one of your inventions?”

“What business is it of yours?” Robbie countered, taking the drink over to his armchair and sinking into it. He stared at the cup for a moment, surprised at how it was still warm in his hands. Shouldn’t the coffee have cooled down by now because of the rain? It wasn’t like his lair was especially close to the new beverage place…

Steadfastly ignoring the elf soaking his “Go away” welcome mat, Robbie took a sip of the coffee. It was filled with _just_ the right amount of whipped cream, sugar, and…caramel? He loved caramel in his coffee! Robbie glanced around the arm of his chair to give Sportacus a suspicious glare. “You didn’t get this by mistake! You ordered it on purpose!”

Sportacus bit his lip at being found out and shuffled his wet feet. “I’m sorry for lying to you. I didn’t think you would let me in if I told you the truth.”

“You’re so stupid, sometimes, Sportanaysayer.” But Robbie couldn’t help but take another sip of the coffee as he flopped back in his chair. “If you want to get me coffee then just get me coffee!” Realizing how that sounded, Robbie tried to backpedal. “Not that I want you to get me coffee! I don’t want you around at all!”

A moment passed and Robbie realized Sportacus hadn’t said anything in reply. Turning around in his chair, Robbie peered back around the arm of the chair to see Sportacus still standing on his doormat.

“Do you mean that, Robbie?”

_Curse those pathetic puppy dog eyes._ Robbie sighed heavily as he turned away from the sad figure of Sportacus, ignoring the way his heart clenched at the expression on the elf’s face. “One of these days I’ll get you to leave town for good. But until then, you can keep bringing me coffee. Deal?” He barely got the last word out before a soaked Sportacus was beside the armchair, grabbing Robbie’s free hand that wasn’t holding the coffee and swinging it around wildly in excitement.

“Then it’s decided, Robbie! I’ll stay in town and continue to bring you your favorite coffee when you’ve been cooped up in this home of yours for too long!”

“Wait – wait – that’s not what I –” but it was too late. Sportacus had back flipped to the doormat, grabbed his umbrella, and shot out of Robbie’s lair before Robbie could even finish a sentence. Sitting in wonder, Robbie looked down at his coffee in misery. “This is your fault,” he told the unresponsive beverage.

But he guessed it wasn’t _so bad_ having the elf stay in town…at least…not if he got free drinks out of it.


End file.
